Blog użytkownika:Miss Stark/Frozen III: The lost destiny///Rozdział 5
POWRACAM!!! :D A wraz ze mną nowe rozdziały... ;) Przepraszam najmocniej wszystkich tych, których (być może) zainteresował mój fanfick, za tak długą nieobecność, ale wiecie jak to bywa kiedy kończysz dwie szkoły ciągnąc własne zainteresowania, konkursy i takie tam... OBOWIĄZKI... ... ale teraz jestem i będę się starać ze wszystkich sił, żeby być. :) Rozdział zadedykuję komuś, kto wiernie czytał drugą część filmu... Chodzi mi oczywiście o Zózę. Może ktoś wie, albo i nie wie, że Zóza (wtedy jeszcze Denoodled) pierwsza skomentowała mój prolog, co dało mi nóstwo weny i chęci do pisania. Dziękuję za to. ;) Hmm... To może ja zajmę się pisaniem, a wy to przez grzeczność przeczytacie... :D ~ Rozdział V ~ Anna już po chwili była ubrana w swoją ukochaną, zieloną, długą do ziemi suknię z cudownymi akcentami białych koronek na mankietach i przy dekolcie. Oddychała głęboko. Pomimo iż zapewniała wszystkich, że czuje się dobrze, zaczęła odczuwać dziwne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej, Nie było silne, ale wyraźnie jej nie pasowało. - To coś ze mną, czy Ty mi robisz jakiś dowcip? - pogłaskała się troskliwie po brzuchu i wyszła na korytarz. Tam zobaczyła przechadzających się Elsę i Erazma. Szli spokojnym krokiem. Elsa trzymała się kurczowo jego ramienia, jakby na chwilę przeistoczyła się w pijawkę. Wpatrywała się w nieistniejący punkt na dywanie, jakby nie obchodziło jej już nic. - Elsa! - zawołała Anna w miarę opanowanym tonem. Królowa momentalnie się ocknęła odklejając się od swojej "ofiary": - Anna? Co Ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? - To samo pytanie powinnam skierować do Ciebie, bo zazwyczaj wszyscy budzą się... nieco później - patrzyła całkiem powaźnie Anna, próbując zakryć tym swój słodki wyraz twarzy. - Masz rację... - Elsa spuściła wzrok - ... ale mimo wszystko nie powinnaś się budzić... - skończyła chłodno i zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. - O nie! Nie zgadzam się na to Elsa! - szarpnęła jej ramię Anna patrząc tym samym w jej szafirowe tęczówki - Jestem współwładczynią tronu i twoją siostrą. Nie pozwolę, żebyś robiła cokolwiek za moimi plecami... - Anno... - zaczęła zmęczonym głosem usiłując wyciągnąć rękę z uścisku młodszej siostry. - NIE! Nie chcę byś tą Anną, która o niczym nie wie i wychodzi na głupią! Dorosłam! Zrozum to! - wrzasnęła puszczając kilka łez. - Aniu... - pogłaska ją troskliwie po policzku Elsa - ... doskonale wiem, że dorosłaś i jestem z tego bardzo dumna, ale powiedz mi, jak mam dać ci wolną rękę, skoro sama nie wiem na czym stoję? - uśmiechnęła się słabo - Jestem pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem... Z jednej strony mogę porzucić wszystko co mam tutaj - popatrzyła z bólem na Erazma o takim samym wyrazie twarzy co ona - a z drugiej mogę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i narazić na niebezpieczeństwo ludzi, którzy powinni być moimi poddanymi... Uwierz mi, to co się tutaj dzieje mnie przerasta i... nie wiem, co mam robić dalej... - To proste - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy... wzruszenia? smutku? sama już nie wiedziała jakie - Trzeba zobaczyć co się tam dzieje, bo jak masz zarządzać kowadłem, którego nigdy nie widziałaś na oczy? - zaśmiała się delikatnie, a Elsa razem z nią. - To fakt... Nigdy przedtem nawet nie słyszałam o tym miejscu... To głupie... - spojrzała po raz kolejny w swoją "nicość" - ... tyle lat... Rodzice mogliby mi oszczędzić tych ciągłych gatek: "Niech nie wie nikt, nie zdradzaj nic, żadnych uczuć, od teraz tak masz żyć" i powiedzieć o Elsorii, ale nie... byłam tym małym potworem przez którego musiałaś siedzieć sama jak palec w tych pustych korytarzach... - zaszlochała i wpadła w objęcia ukochanego. Anna spojrzała na siostrę podejrzliwym wzrokiem. "Atak histerii? Tak nagle? Ok, no rozumiem, że miała sprzeczkę z Kadią, ale gdyby płakała z jej powodu to nie nazywałaby się potworem..." - intensywnie myślała. - Może już chodźmy? - szepnął Erazm do zrozpaczonej Elsy. Pokiwała twierdząco głową i powolnym krokiem zaczęli iść przed sibie. - Elsa? - spytała Anna po chwili namysłu- Czy coś nie tak z Twoją mocą? Elsa i Erazm popatrzyli po sobie. Pewne było, że widzą o co chodzi. Elsa rozglądała się po ziemi, szukając swojego punktu, lecz Erazm wciąż patrzył na nią swoim przenikliwym spojrzeniem mówiącym: "powiedz jej o tym; nie chowaj się;" Królowa westchnęła ciężko. - Chodźmy do ogrodów, tam wszystko Ci wytłumaczę... - i we trójkę poszli w stronę ogrodów. * - Olaf, gdzie Ty mnie ciągniesz? - spytał poirytowany Kristoff. - Nie martw się Sven, to już niedaleko - podskakiwał radośnie bałwanek. - Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że mam na imię Kristoff!? - oburzył się. - To tutaj, Kristoffku! - krzyknął Olaf ostro hamując. - Uważaj! Mogliśmy się przewrócić przy tak... Chwila... czy ty nazwałeś mnie?...- Kristoff spojrzał na Olafa ze zdziwieniem. - Nie łomotaj tą żuchwą tylko spójrz! - Olaf złapał go z głowę i pokazał Svena... liżacego drewnianą rzeźbę... - Olaf...? - dostawca lodu cicho spytał - ... dlaczego Sven się przyczepił do tej rzeźby?... - A no widzisz, bo to taka zabawna historyjka... - Olaf błądził oczami po sali... - Bawiliśmy się jak gdyby nigdy nic w "Jak smakuje nowa drewniana rzeźba" i tak ni stąd ni z owąd... Svenuś się przyklajstrował... - zawstydził się bałwanek. - Ach... Pewnie przykleiłeś się staruszku do żywicy, co? - powiedział patrząc reniferowi w oczy - Macie szczęście, że jeszcze świeża... łatwo można ją zdjąć - uśmiechnął się. - Czyli mój mały, kudłaty Sven będzie za mną jeszcze biegał po łąkach, lasach i pałacach jeszcze wiele lat? - uciechysz się Olaf przytulając się do zwierzęcia. - Tak, jeszcze wiele lat... - zaśmiał się Kristoff. * Elsa i Anna poszły do ogrodów, a Erazm poszedł szukać władców. Szły bardzo powoli w milczeniu. Elsa wciąż wpatrywała się w w kamyki na dróżce. Po chwili podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się wokół: - Mamy bardzo ładny maj, nie sądzisz? - uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Elsa... Nie odwracaj kota ogonem... - spojrzała poważnie Anna - Mów co się dzieje... Młoda królowa westchnęła ciężko i usiadła przy fontannie. - ... bo widzisz... czuję, że coś może się stać wbrew mojej woli... Panuję nad mocą, ale mam co do niej złe przeczucia... Pomimo tego incydentu z zimą stulecia, wciąż czasami nie wiem co mam robić, gdy tracę kontrolę nad lodem... boję się o Ciebie, o Erazma... i o Arendelle... - Rozumiem... - odparła w zamyśleniu Anna - ... ale to pewnie tylko przeczucia... - złapała ją przyjaźnie za rękę. - Chciałabym, żeby tylko na nich się skończyło... - odwzajemniała się ciepłym uśmiechem Elsa - A teraz może zajmiemy się naszymi gośćmi? - spytała rozbawionym tonem. - Wypadałoby... - zachichotała Anna wraz z siostrą i poszły z powrotem do zamku. * Florianna i Leokadia trzymały się w pewnym odstępie od innych. Stały przy drzwiach, kiedy inni zebrali się przy stole w sali narad. Każdy spoglądał z lekką pogardą na Kadię. Flora starała się jakoś odreagować, żeby nie było jej przykro i uśmiechała się miło do wszystkich próbując naprawić nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Kadia nawet nie patrzyła na siostrę. Stała w milczeniu, słuchając świergoczących za oknem ptaków . Myślała o sytuacji, która miała miejsce rano... Było jej wstyd, choć z drugiej strony miła świadomośc, że to nie jej wina. Błądziła myślami po innym - nie znanym jej świecie. Wszystko miało inne barwy, ostrzejsze, agresywniejsze... Piękno świata zmieniło się w zastraszający koszmar nie mający końca... Nagle drzwi otorzyły się, a w nich ukazała się Elsa i Anna. Kadia automatycznie przeszła na drugi koniec sali. Elsa tylko spojrzała chłodno. - Przepraszam was za moją... nieobecność... - uśmiechnęła się zwracając się do gości. - Nie ma problemu Elso - odparła przyjaźnie Marina. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziliście się tutaj... - kontynuowała królowa. - Nie przejmuj się już nami Elso - powiedziała Estera. - Dobra, dobra... Koniec tych gadek, musimy zająć się sprawą, która przywołała was wszystkich tutaj... - skróciła Anna. - Masz rację siostrzyczko... Czy rozważaliście co powinniśmy teraz zrobić? - spytała przyjaciół. - Najlepiej będzie tam się wybrać - stwierdziła Serafina. - Też tak sądzę - przytaknął Feliks. - Jedynym problemem jest to, że nie wiemy gdzie to jest i nie mamy żadnej mapy... - zmartwiła się młoda królowa. - Gdzia moglibyśmy szukać jakiejś wskazówki, mapy, drogi, czego kolwiek? - odezwał się Kasper. - W bibliotece? - zachichotała Anna - Ostatnio kiedy tam poszłaś, dowiedziałaś się czegoś bardzo interesującego... - To prawda, ale zdaje mi się, że Arendelle również nie wie nic o Elsorii, więc książki nie powiedzą nam niczego co mogłoby się przydać... - posmutniała jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. - To może niech każdy z nas czegoś poszuka, a jutro sprawdzimy, na czym stoimy - zaproponował Erazm. - Mi to odpowiada - zatwierdziła Estera, a wraz z nią reszta towarzystwa. - W takim razie dziś wszyscy nocują w Arendelle... Może jednak tym razem zdecydujecie się na komnaty? - spytała rozbawionym tonem Anna. - Tym razem chyba zrobimy wyjątek... - spojrzała radośnie na brata, a zaraz potem na Annę Marina. - ... ja i tak nie zamierzam spać w komnacie... - szepnęła Kadia. Flora spojrzała na nią z empatią. Ciężko było jej patrzeć na cierpiącą siostrę. To było bardzo trudne, tym bardziej, że nie miała pojęcia jak jej pomóc. Nigdy nie studiowała zaklęć, uroków i tym podobnych, bo bardziej interesowała się naturą, lecz w tej chwili chciała oddać duszę diabłu, aby zamienić te wszystkie lata życia na naukę czarostwa. W tym momencie jedyną rzeczą, która by ją uszczęśliwiła, byłaby wolność siostry... Każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Marina i Feliks postanowili poszperać u dostawców, Serafina i Kasper poszli do najstarszych domostw, Flora i Kadia poszły do lasu w poszukiwaniu ruin budowli itp. , a Estera przeteleportowała się do swojego królestwa - do lokalnej biblioteki. Elsa, Erazm, Anna i Kristoff zostali w zamku. Elsa i Erazm przukiwali jeszcze raz i bardziej dokładnie komnatę rodziców sióstr. * Anna tymczasem siedziała przy toaletce w swojej komnacie. Delikatnie przeczesywała włosy. Przyglądała się z uwagą swojej twarzy kiwając przecząco głową. Wyraźnie dało się zauważyć, że nie przepadała za swoim wyglądem... - ... i po co mi te piegi i rumieńce? - mamrotała pod nosem - Obyś urodę odziedziczył po ojcu, Hmary - przyłożyła dłoń do miejsca, gdzie wyczuwała bicie serca maleństwa. Waliło jak dzwon. Anna ucieszyła się z tego powodu - ... na pewno będziesz dobrym człowiekiem... czuję to... - szepnęła po chwili. Nagle klamka się poruszyła wydając cichy pisk, a przez drzwi wszedł Kristoff. - Co robisz kochanie? - spytał całując ją w policzek. - Poznaję trochę bardziej nasze dziecko... - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Kristoff spojrzał na nią z zaintrygowaniem, lecz w jego oczach kryła się nuta strachu... Wcześniej właściwie prawie nie rozmawiali na temat maluszka, więc nie dokońca wiedział jak ma zareagować. Był zmieszany. - Zobacz jak mu wali serce - Anna wskazała miejsce, gdzie ma położyć dłoń. Kristoff nerwowo przełknął ślinę, i dopiero po kilku sekundach zdecydował się zrobić krok do przodu... Delikatnie przyłożył rękę do brzucha i momentalnie poczuł jak doniośle bije serce dziecka. To było coś niezwykłego... Jak ciepły deszcz latem... Chwila, moment i ogarnęła go furia szczęścia. - Ja... Ja go słyszę... - wymamrotał po chwili. - Sugerujesz, że to on? - spojrzała z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - ... yyy... Ja nic nie sugeruję, tylko tak sobie powiedziałem to co myślałem. Jaka mania rymowania mi wyszła, he he... - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Kristoff, nie denerwuj się... Przejdziemy przez to - pogłaskała go po policzku patrząc głęboko w jego brązowe oczy. - ... po prostu myślałem nad tym jakiś czas temu i... zdałem sobie sprawę, że chciałbym mieć synka... - zarumienił się leciutko. - No co Ty!? Jakaś telepatia chyba! Ja myślałam tak samo! - wykrzyknęła Anna z podekscytowaniem. - Tak? Wiesz, ja go sobie wyobrażałem z twoimi włosami i moimi oczami. Rozumiesz, żeby była równowaga - odparł z entuzjazmem. - ... i z twoją twarzą... - dodała. - Dlaczego? - ... bo tak mi się podoba! - złożyła ramiona. - Nie ma tak, że ci się podoba lub nie, będzie miał taką twarz z jaką się urodzi i twoje... - ... ale to ja jestem matką i chyba lepiej wiem, nie uważasz? - powiedziała z inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy. - ... ale co bycie matką ma do rzeczy? Przecież razem jesteśmy jego rodzicami i... - Zamilcz! - powiedziała ostro i odwróciła się do niego plecami. - Nie to nie! - syknął i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę. Kilka sekund potem popatrzyli na siebie głośno się śmiejąc. - O co my się właściwie kłócimy? - wychichotała ocierając łzy szczęścia. - Sam już tego nie rozumiem! - odpowiedział przez śmiech - Tak naprawdę, to nie liczy się to jak będzie wyglądało i czy będzie chłopcem czy dziewczynką... - I tak będziemy je kochać - powiedzieli jednocześnie, trzymając się za ręce. Popatrzyli na siebie jeszcze raz i pocałowali się. * (wieczorem, ok. godz. 21...) Elsa padła na łóżko w swojej komnacie wyczerpana dniem pełnym wrażeń. - Mówię ci Erazm... Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłam tak zmęczona... - wymamrotała przytulając się do poduszki. Erazm popatrzył na nią ciepło. - No właśnie widzę... - szepnął jej do ucha i pocałował czule w policzek - Dobranoc... Śpiąca królowo... Elsa uśmiechnęła się z zamkniętymi powiekami. W jednym momencie zapomniała o zmartwieniach. Erazm... Jego dotyk, głos, gesty... Wprawiały ją w stan wewnętrznego spokoju. Nie istniało dla niej nic bardziej kojącego jak jego obecność... Doznawała uczucia, jakby ktoś przykrywał ją ciepłym kocem przesączonym zapachem troski i spokoju... Dzięki temu, nigdy nie wątpiła w to, że Erazm jest mężczyzną jej życia... Po chwili myślenia, zasnęła. (ta sama noc, ok. godz. 2...) Cały zamek pogrążył się w śnie. Na korytarzach i holu było pusto. Nikt nie baraszkował po kątach z wyjątkiem myszy. Elsa smacznie spała, aż nagle poczuła światło na twarzy. Padało wprost na jej oczy, przez co się obudziła bardzo rozdrażniona. Podniosła się i podeszła do okna, aby zasłonić firany. - Nie dadzą mi się wyspać... - wymamrotała. Już miała zasłonić okno do końca, lecz dostrzegła, że źródłem światła jest... jedna z gałęzi drzewa... To ni było byle jakie światło. Miało ono piękną, szafirową barwę - jej ulubioną. - ... co do...? - wyszeptała do siebie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że to może być jakiś znak, wskazówka... ostatnim razem kiedy obudziło ją światło, Estera ostrzegła ją przed kataklizmem... co może się kryć za tym światłem? Młoda królowa ufromowała dla siebie pelerynę zbitą ze śniegu i lodu, po czym wybiegła na zewnątrz. Wiał silny wiatr. Uświadomiła sobie, że peleryna z lodu nie była w tej sytuacji dobrym pomysłem, ale miała zamiaru wrać z powrotem do komnaty po cieplejsze odzienie. Jej celem było namierzenie i zdemaskowanie światełka. Stanęła pod drzewem, które widziała z okna i dokładnie przyglądała się każdej z gałęzi... Światło znów zabłysnęło, ale tym razem zobaczyła również zarys czyjejś sylwetki... Zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu i ujrzała dwoje błyszczących w pełni księżyca oczu o jasnoniebieskiej barwie. - ... podobno masz jakieś kłopoty... - odezwała się ciepłym w brzmieniu tenorem postać. - ... to nie jest twoja sprawa... - burknęła - ... idź już... niepotrzebnie się tu zjawiłeś. - ... potrafię pomóc, ale musisz coś dla mnie zrobić, zanim zaczniemy - rzekł. Elsa wzięła głeboki wdech i potraktowała mężczyznę poważnie: - ... powiedz mi zatem, co mam zrobić - powiedziała po chwili namysłu. - ... uwierz... * * Ok, ok... pewnie wszyscy się już domyślają kim jest "postać mówiąca ciepłym tenorem". Jeśli nie wiecie... to się wkrótce dowiecie :D . Z góry przepraszam za literówki... Staram się jak najdokładniej pisać, ale wiadomo, że nie każdy jest idealny i robi błędy... Piszcie o swoich wrażeniach lub o tym jak wam się nie podobało - przyjmę wszystko. :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania